Tigers Rival
by StuffedAnimal18
Summary: Tessa gets sucked into monster world after buying a certian disk. While there she meets up with Genki and the rest of the group including Tiger of the Wind whom she shares an unsual attraction too. Is it just simple attraction or are they connected throug
1. Default Chapter

  
TIGERS RIVAL  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Tessa Andrews had thought she'd seen it all, that is until she had bought the disk. It had looked normal and harmless enough, boy had she been fooled. She had been in the video game store to look for her first video game that she would be using on her brand new Playstation2 when she had spotted it. It had been sticking out from under a Spiderman game. She would have missed it if she hadn't seen the shine of its silver cover. When she picked it up the first thing she had noticed was the picture of what looked like to her a blue wolf on the cover. He had been made to look ferocious and mean but as she looked into his eyes Tessa could swear she'd seen a sadness there. Shaking out of her stupor she looked at the name of the game. "Monster Rancher" was blazed over the top of the box in big bold yellow letters. Turning it over she had read the back getting excited over the explanation of being a 12 year old boy who has to fight with and capture monsters so that he can unlock as many monsters as he can for points to help him in his quest to find the Phoenix the only monster that can defeat the evil monster after him. It had seemed like a cool game and so she had bought it and taken it home never thinking it would be one of the most interesting purchases she had ever made.  
The disk she had bought had not been a normal disk and once she had begun to play the game something strange happened the disk began to glow making her tv glow and then suddenly a huge whirlwind came down around her. One second she was in her living room the next she was in the middle of a forest completely lost and all she had with her was the clothes on her back, her laptop, and ten dollars in her pocket. Getting up from where she had fallen Tessa looked around her surroundings hoping to find something familiar. "Damm everything is unfamiliar I have no idea where I am as how to get home!" Tessa could feel the panic crawling up her throat trying to suffocate her. With all the strength she had she pushed the panic back taking deep breaths to calm herself. Calm down Tessa we'll get out of this just keep thinking positive and don't stop she told herself as she picked up her laptop bag and started down the path in the forest hoping it would lead to a town. Just think positive.  
  
She had been walking for about an hour when she came upon them and almost gave herself a heart attack. That is until she saw him. They had surprised her, that is he had surprised her. She had still been walking down the path thinking she would never see any sign of life ever again when suddenly she was pushed to the ground, a heavy animal on top of her its hot breath on her face. She had wanted to scream but when she opened her mouth to no sound came. She laid there unable to move or scream wondering when "it" whatever it was would tear out her throat and kill her. This only lasted for a few seconds although to her it felt like hours when she heard a voice yelling from a distance away.  
"Tiger get off of her I don't think she's a baddie!" The voice was human and caused a huge wave of relief to go though her. Just as suddenly as the animal had pushed her down, "it" was off of her and she was being helped up.  
"I'm so sorry, Tiger was just protecting us, we thought you were a baddie come to attack us." When she was finally on two feet once more she looked to see who was speaking and saw a pretty girl who looked to be acouple years younger than herself.  
"Th-that's okay, just make sure you keep your dog on a leash from now on, it could really hurt some one if its not properly contained." She said in a shaky voice  
"WHAT!!" she heard a male voice growl from behind her, "A leash what does she think I am some kind of animal!" Turning to see who had spoken with so much anger Tessa almost fainted. Not just because it was a huge wolf-like creature who she saw could speak but because she recognized the blue devil. He was the wolf-like monster from the cover of her game! Where was she? Was she in her game or had she hit her head when that strong wind had come at her and was unconsciously dreaming this? Well wherever she was she knew one thing she was defiantly not in Kansas anymore! And as she looked at the angry wolf she didn't think she wanted to be where she was. Oh where was Dorthy's ruby slippers when she needed them!  
  
To be Continued.....  
  
Sorry if it sucks its hard to put an idea down on paper sometimes. Hope the next chapters will be better.  



	2. Tiger's Rival Chapter 2

  
TIGER'S RIVAL  
PART 2  
  
Tessa looked at the group before her. Besides the wolf-creature that she remembered had been called Tiger, there was also a walking yellow eyeball, a small duck like creature, a hugemongus monster that could only be described as a rock, another that looked like a bunny rabbit with boxing gloves, and lastly a boy who looked alittle younger than her who was standing next to the girl who had shouted at Tiger when he had jumped on her. All in all they made one wierd looking group.   
Tessa could feel herself start to feel excitment when she spotted the roller blades on the boys back. Did that mean he was from where she was from or do they have roller blades here too? She wondered about this as she quickly went up to the boy.  
"Hey, I'm Tessa what's your name?" The boy gave her a huge smile and practically shouted his response.  
"I'm Genki!" Tessa looked somewhat surprised at the name he didn't look japanese more like an american. Oh well you never know maybe he was part american. Then agian maybe he was what everyone looked like here wherever here was. Right then Tiger came up to her once more sniffing at her. She Backed up because he was so huge and she was to her credit alittle frightened, to cover her fear she fought back with anger. "Are you done or what, I don't exactly like having a wet nose pressed up aganist my leg, especially from you okay doggy?" She asked knowing calling him a doggy would get him angry but not caring. She could sense the pride in the blue wolf and it made her want to strike back for he had injured her own pride by surprising her when he pounced on her.  
"AHHH DON"T CALL ME THAT!!" He roared as he glared at her from ice blue eyes. Smiling Tessa just laughed at the monster in front of her not even showing a hint of fear of his horrific, snarling face and huge sharp teeth and claws. "This girl is brave," Tiger thought "She stands up to me tall and full of pride without even a hint of fear in her eyes even though I must look terrifying to her," Not moving from his postion Tiger looked at the girl in front of him. She was a petite, small creature only standing at about five foot three, Genki was almost as tall as her he thought. And she couldn't weigh anymore than a feather, yes she was a small girl indeed. Looking at her face he saw the golden-red hair that fell in shining waves to her shoulders, her small mouth with its light pink lips, and arched brows over two beautiful green eyes. She was a beauty, this strange girl that had come to them from where he couldn't say, and as he looked at her standing their defiant her beauty shinning thourgh to all Tiger could feel his chest go tight and a lump form in his thoart. He had a sudden protective instinct twoard the mere slip of a girl in front of him, he felt as though he should keep her safe, sheild her from harm and from the dark forces he could were coming. Tiger tried to clear his head, why should he care for this girl? If dark forces did come it would be her fault for attracting attention to their group with her apperance, strange clothing and way of acting. They could take her away and give her to Moo as a gift for all he cared. The thought of her in Moo's hands though seemed to cause an anger to rise in him and he knew that he could never give this girl to Moo no matter how mad she made him. Damm!, what was going on with him? Why was this girl affecting him this way? She was surely bewitching him, he couldn't possibly be feeling anything for her, she was a human, and the only humans he trusted was Genki and Holly. He knew from expericence how evil man could be and only found some goodness in his friends Genki and Holly. But they were the exception not the rule, she had to hate all monsters, how could she not she was human.  
Tessa was breathing heavily with fear, anger , and some other emtion she was too afriad to name as she looked into Tiger of the winds eyes 


	3. Tiger's Rival Chapter 3

TIGER'S RIVAL 

Part:3 

Tessa groaned with pain as she settled down on her sleeping blanket. It had been three days since she had arrived in a strange land with even stranger creatures. Sighing Tessa settled down for another night of hard ground and strange incomprehensible dreams. She was trying to rub a place on her back when she felt something touch her she was about to move away when a familiar voice washed over her. 

"Hey hold on don't move I'm just trying to help you." Looking behind her Tessa saw Tiger looking at her with those big blue eyes of his full of mistrust and surprisingly concern. "Lay down on your stomach." He ordered. She did as he said not sure what he was planning on doing. Soon she felt him step on top of her and begin to knead her back with his paws. Tessa groaned with pleasure as she felt the pain of the last three days melt away under the magic movements of Tigers paws. Soon Tiger stopped and made his way over to her face. Smiling and too relaxed to care about what he would do Tessa reached out and began to pet Tiger's head scratching his ears. She heard him growl but it didn't sound like a mean growl more like one of pain. Gasping she pulled her hand back looking up at Tiger. She saw him sitting next to her his eyes tightly shut as though he was in pain. 

"Oh Tiger I'm sorry have I hurt you?" She asked once again reaching toward him this time to try to soothe him. Before she could touch him once again Tiger yanked himself out of her reach. "NO!" He cried out. Tessa snatched her hand away as if burned. 

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort." She quickly turned away trying to hide the tears that had managed to escape her. 

Tiger didn't miss the hurt look on her face however as she turned from him. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He didn't know what was going on with him and this human girl. She was causing him to feel things that he shouldn't for a human. When he was massaging her back and she began to sigh he felt an extreme wave of desire and another emotion he couldn't no wouldn't name. When she had reached out and began to pet his head and ears in warmth and kindness it was too much for him, and he had pushed her away with his sharp words. 

Sighing he rubbed his nose against her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. Tessa felt his nose against her hair and giggled when he tickled her ear. 

"Tiger, that tickles stop that." She said laughing pulling away from him and facing him. 

"Well at least I got you to smile, look I- I'm sorry for snapping at you okay, I'm just tired like all the rest of us and I'm just a little snippy." 

"A little?" 

"Okay a lot, forgive me?" Smiling she hugged him around the neck placing her face in his fur. 

"Always." Suddenly coughing slightly Tiger moved away from her. 

"Get to sleep human, we have to travel a long ways tomorrow and I don't want you to lag behind." 

"Yea that's what you think dog-face I'll keep up." Smiling slightly Tessa laid down once more to go to sleep. She didn't know what was going on between her and Tiger she was just glad that for now he was not treating her like a bad rash he wanted to get rid of. 

Tiger laid down making sure he was close enough to protect Tessa and the group. He had no idea what was going on between he and Tessa he just knew that for some reason he was beginning to trust her. He just wished he knew what was going to happen next. Sighing he put his head down and drifted off to sleep. 

A pair of golden eyes peered at the human girl and dog-like monster from the woods beyond. 

"So Tiger you have feelings for this human girl, I'm surprised, you better protect her well brother for when you least expect it she'll be gone." 

To be continued..... 


	4. Tiger's Rival Chapter 4

Tiger's Rival   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tessa sighed as she walked the final few feet to the town they had spotted over two hours ago. It had seemed to take forever to get there but finally they had made it and it was time to chow down. Tessa was starving she hadn't eaten anything for the whole day and by the sound of her comrades stomachs she wasn't alone in her opinion. Turning toward Holly she asked what she knew was on everyone's minds.  
  
"Hey Holly can we eat soon?" Holly looked at all of them with there pleading faces and laughed.  
  
"As soon as we find a restaurant we can eat." Genki and Hare jumped for joy as Tessa looked on with a smile at their cheerfulness. Her smile suddenly turned into a frown though as she saw how tense and silent Tiger was. Walking over to him she looked at him with a smile hoping to get him to relax it didn't work.  
  
"Tiger what's wrong we finally made it to a town and soon we'll have food in our bellies you should be happy." Tiger grunted turning his head so he was looking straight at her.  
  
"I don't like being so close to humans they don't like me very much and the feelings mutual."  
  
"Oh Tiger I'm sure these villagers haven't even heard of you, and I know you don't like humans much but we won't be here for too long, only long enough to get something to eat and to replenish our supplies, you'll be fine, now let's go before Genki eats all the food up." Tessa smiled down at Tiger once more this time getting a slight grimace from him yet he nodded his head and began to follow her into the small town. Tessa looked back at Tiger seeing his still tense body walking cautiously behind her. Rolling her eyes Tessa turned back to try to catch up with the others when she accidentally bumped into someone in front of her.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was-" Before she could finish her sentence her arm was grabbed roughly around the wrist. She could hear Tiger growling in anger behind her. She quickly looked up at the person who now had her in his grip. He was a large man big and muscular. He wore a pair of worn jeans and a tee shirt was a leather vest. His face was somewhat ugly with a hawkish nose and squinty pale brown eyes. He looked her up and down and an expression that could only be a leer came to his face. Tessa cringed trying vainly to get her wrist released from his strong grip. She suddenly saw Tiger next to her growling low in his throat his eyes shining with anger.  
  
"Let go of her you asshole!" He yelled at the man. The man just laughed pulling Tessa closer to his big sweaty body. Tessa cringed and crinkled her nose at the smell of B.O. and booze emanating from the man.  
  
"Why should I it's not like you need such a luscious lady with you monster, I think I might just take her for myself." He began to bring his face down near hers. Tessa began to struggle getting nauseous, as she smelled the man's rancid breath. Taking her foot she slammed it on top of his. The man yelped and loosed his hold on her long enough for her escape and to go behind Tiger knowing instinctively he would protect her.  
  
"Ya bitch!" The man yelled glaring at her with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"So you'd rather be with this freak of nature than with a regular man, you're just as much as a freak as he is." Tiger roared with rage and jumped onto the man pining him to the ground. Looking at Tiger Tessa knew he wanted to tear the man's throat out. Running over to him she put her arms around his neck pressing her face into his fur.  
  
"Tiger stop its okay you can let him go now I don't think he'll bother us again." She could feel some of the tension drain from his body as he slowly got off the man. The man got up his face full of fear and with one small growl from Tiger he ran for his life down the road. After he was sure the threat was gone Tiger immediately turned back to Tessa. She was still kneeling on the ground where she had gone after letting go of him. He made his way over to her, once there he nuzzled her hair trying to get her to look at him.  
  
"Tessa it's okay he's gone." He said thinking she was still scared of the man coming back. Suddenly Tessa turned towards him and lifting her hand she slapped across on the face. Tiger looked at her in anger that is until he saw the tears going down her face.  
  
"Tessa wh-"  
  
"You idiot what were you thinking you almost killed that man!" Tessa yelled more tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"That man was trying to rape you!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that, don't you think I'm grateful that you saved me!"  
  
"Then why did you hit me for!" Tessa reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face.  
  
"Because you idiot if you had killed that man the whole town would have killed you and I couldn't have stood being the cause of your death!" Tiger looked at Tessa stunned, she had been scared for him? She cared for him? He couldn't believe it, and that she would have been sad if he died filled him with shock. Not many people had cared for him in his life except for his brother and Genki, Holly, and the others he had never had anyone who would have felt bad if he had gotten hurt or died before. That this young girl would left him feeling strange as if his heart was too big for his body making his chest tight. Reaching over he placed his paw over Tessa's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Tessa I didn't mean to worry you its just I got so angry when that man touched you, he had no right to manhandle you that way." Sighing Tessa smiled lightly at him her other hand going to touch his paw covering the one his paw was over.  
  
"I'm sorry I got so upset Tiger, and that I hit you, it's just I was so worried that you would hurt the man and that the townspeople would come after you, I know you were defending me but I don't think some of the others from this town would believe that especially with your reputation."  
  
"I understand Tessa but you don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself." Seeing one lonely tear still clinging to her cheek Tiger gave into temptation and licked it off tasting the saltiness of it. Tessa giggled at the feel of his semi-rough tongue on her skin. Looking into Tiger's eyes she saw the same emotions she was feeling, desire, confusion, frustration, and sadness. Reaching out she wrapped her arms once again around the wolf monsters neck burying her face into his fur breathing in his forestry scent. Immediately she felt a wave of need and some other emotion she was too scared to name wash over her.  
  
"Oh Tiger what is happening between us," She asked him as she leaned back to look at him once more. "You know this can never be, you're a monster I'm a human it could never work." Sighing Tiger nuzzled her hair breathing her scent.  
  
"I know but I can't seem to help it, I want to be close to you, but your right nothing can happen between us, it can't." Tessa smiled slightly as she felt his nose against her hair. Placing her hand on his head she lightly touched his ears and then quickly pulled away from him before her emotions really took over. Taking a deep breath she looked at him  
  
"We know nothing can become of our feelings but we can be friends right?" She asked hoping he would say yes wanting to desperately keep him in her life for however long she was in this strange world.  
  
Tiger looked at Tessa seeing the hope in her eyes. He knew he was going to say yes. He wanted to keep her in his life however long that would be and he knew the only way she could be in his life was as a friend. But it was going to be hard, hard for her to be close to him, not being able to nuzzle her hair or feel her arms around his neck; but he knew it was for the best, he was a monster she was a human there was no way there could be anything between them.  
  
"Yes friends, that would be fine." He said knowing that he wasn't sure if he could keep his word of only being friends but he sure as hell could try.  
  
Smiling Tessa got up off the ground and turning back toward Tiger looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well let's go, by now Genki's probably all done with his meal and half-way through ours." With a small grunt Tiger stood also and followed Tessa down the street toward their previous destination. Neither noticed the dark figure in the shadows its golden eyes looking at the couple as they walked away. He laughed softly the evilness of it echoing off the brick walls of the buildings near him.  
  
"Soon Little brother soon I will take her away from you and destroy you once and for all."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hope I didn't confuse you too much, hopefully in the next chapter I will have the confrontation between Tiger and his brother, and also something will happen to Tiger that will make it possible for Tessa and him to be together, at least for awhile, stay tuned only a few more chapters to go till this story is done. -Sue-chan- 


	5. Tiger's Rival Chapter 5

Tiger's Rival  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It had been a long and tiring week for everyone. They had traveled many miles in their search for the Phoenix and they were all tired and frustrated. Tessa sighed as she made her way over to the fire to check the stew she had started about ten minutes before. As she stirred the liquid in the pot she spared a glance at Tiger who was laying down a little ways a way sleeping. If the week had been hard on the others it had been even harder on Tessa and Tiger. Although they had agreed to just be friends it had been hard for them not to get close to each other. Tessa sighed who was she trying to kid, she was attracted to Tiger of the Wind although it was impossible for them to be together. Still she felt as though she knew Tiger all her life even though they'd only known each other for about a month. If only she was a monster or he a human then their union could be possible although she couldn't think of him as anything then the wolf-monster he was now. Shaking her head Tessa tried to get her head out of the clouds, their was no way that they could be together she'd just have to live with it. She turned back to her stew now stirring it with fervor.  
  
Tiger looked over at Tessa as she cooked their evening meal. He had to admit the human girl was quite useful 'and beautiful too." His inner voice said to him. "Dammit!" he thought what was it with him lately? He couldn't seem to stop thinking about the girl. He remembered what she looked like, smelled like, how it felt to have her arms around him and her face buried in his neck. Damm he had to stop this! Nothing could come of these feelings he was a monster she a human there was no way they could be together. Then why did he feel as though he had known her before, that they belonged together? Great this girl, this human, was twisting him up in knots he had to think of something else.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Tiger heard Tessa yell to the group. Getting up Tiger decided to concentrate on eating and not the human girl serving it.  
  
Later that night as Tessa slept a strange dream came to her. She was dressed in a beautiful blue gown and standing on a balcony. All of a sudden a voice came from behind her.  
  
"Your highness you must come back in it is not safe to be out here alone with the dark forces getting stronger everyday." Turning Tessa made her way over to the voice a smile on her face for the man in front of her. He was tall and muscular but what was different about him was that he had blue hair with white streaks and beautiful brown eyes; he also had a scar that ran from his eye down his right cheek. Tessa once she had reached him placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you but you know me I just love to stand outside and breath in the fresh air it gets so stuffy in that ballroom." The man smiled at her and then moved his hand to push a trendil of hair away from her face.  
  
"I know you quite well Princess but please be careful I do not want anything to happen to you." Tessa could feel his love and worry wash over her and her own love for the man fill her heart. Standing up on tiptoe she smiled at him and then leaned over and pressed her lips to his.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be careful besides I have you to protect me, I'll be safe." She said after she had released him from their kiss. The man looked down at her and then wrapped his arms around her pressing him close to her.  
  
"I love you Tessa, my princess." Tessa smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too Tiger, my knight."  
  
Tessa woke up from the dream, her heart was beating fast within her chest and she was in a cold sweat but this wasn't from fear; oh no this was from the waves of desire she felt as she had been held in a human Tiger's arms. What did this dream mean, and why did it not feel like a dream but more like a memory?  
  
To be continued….  
  
Either the next chapter or the one after that will be when Tiger transforms. You'll also learn what Tessa's dream means and if it's really a memory. 


	6. Tiger's Rival Chapter 6

Tigers Rival Chapter 6

**To all my readers**: I know it has been a hell of a long time since I updated any of my stories but life has just gotten in the way. In the four years since I have updated I have finished and graduated from college and have been job searching not only that but I have had the worst case of writers block on the planet. I wouldn't be surprised if you have given up on me and this story I just hope there are a few of you out there still hoping for an update. This chapter is for you thanks I hope you enjoy!

Tessa couldn't look at Tiger the next day without blushing. She knew the others were wondering about her strange behavior be she just couldn't help it. That dream had felt so real almost like a memory and the image of Tiger in human form would not leave her head. Every time she looked at him and into those blue eyes all she could think of was the feel of his arms around her and the passion of the kiss her dream self had shared with his.

Sighing Tessa shook her head trying to dispel those images for the 100th time that day. She was just fooling herself there was no way Tiger would ever be human or that she would want him to be. To her he was perfect in every way and yet if he did become human they could be together in a way they could not now. 'All right that's it no more day dreams back to the real world!' Tessa whispered to herself and continued to make her way to the stream they had camped a few miles down from. It was her night to procure water for their little rag tag group of hero's and that was what she was going to do without anymore thoughts of a certain blue haired monster.

Walking the last few yards to the waters edge Tessa took the water skins she had brought with her and bent to the water and began to fill the thirsty leather bags. She had finished one and had begun another when she heard a sound behind her, one that sounded much like a growl and could have sworn she felt hot breath on her neck. Sighing she closed her eyes in annoyance. She had spent all day trying to ignore him and now here he was sneaking up on her as though he were some kind of thief. Taking a deep breath she turned around ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Tiger I-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked into a pair of gold eyes filled with coldness and cruelty. Those eyes were attached to a wolf like creature much like Tiger except this one was completely gray and did not look friendly. And yet it just stood there looking at her as if studying her still as a statue. She felt a cold fear run through her ten times stronger that when she had been held down by Tiger. She trusted Tiger, knew he would never hurt her but this monster; she had no such qualms that it would tear her throat out with no hesitation.

"Wh-, She cleared her throat and wet her now suddenly dry lips, "Who are you, what do you want?" The big gray seemed to smirk at the question and moving bent forward and began to sniff at her neck and clothes. Moving back after lightly licking the racing pulse on her neck it once more looked at her this time with a strange glint in those golden eyes. He then turned and gave a sharp howl after which 10 other wolf like monsters began to surround them.

"I finally have you alone human." It took Tessa a moment to realize it was the big gray who had spoken. So he was a male monster she thought judging from his deep roughened voice, he then growled gaining her full attention once again.

"It took awhile but I knew you would separate from your pack sooner or later you were feeling too safe out here and let your defenses down a bad move but not one unexpected of a weak human," Tessa glared at this she hated being referred to as weak and considering how she had been dealing with all that had happened to her in the last month she felt she had gone above and beyond brave. Now to have some monster who didn't even know her criticize her for being human which was beyond her control in the first place stoked her anger which overrode her fear.

"You mangy dog how dare you call me weak, I have gone through being sucked into another world, dealt with interacting with creatures I never knew existed and putting up with a stubborn insufferable Tiger and you are calling me weak, I'd call needing ten of your lackeys to take on one small defenseless girl weak, but that's just me." The big gray just looked at her in shock for one second before bursting out with laughter. Then suddenly without warning two of his so called lackeys were on her and had each of her arms in there large mouths. The Gray was now looking straight at her all laughter gone.

"Such spunk yet I would expect nothing less from my brothers choice in a mate, you will make our journey very interesting," Turning to the monsters around him he gave another howl before barking (no pun intended) out orders. "Take her back to the lair I will stay and leave the message for my brother, now go!"

Before she could scream the many monster wolves had grabbed her and she found herself on top of one of them racing away from the river and the camp where her friends lay unaware of her situation. Finally finding her voice Tessa began to scream for the only one she knew could save her; "TIGER!" All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Before she succumbed to the blackness surrounding her last thought was that she hoped that Tiger would find her so that she could tell him she loved him before she died.

Tiger sniffed the ground and began to growl when he realized that Tessa's scent was already hours old. He mentally beat himself up, Tessa had been in trouble and he hadn't been there to help. With a growl he began to search around the river bank the last place Tessa had been seen heading too. It didn't take him long to find the message left for him it hadn't been hidden very well. Scratched into a tree next to the water skins Tessa had taken with her were the words:

'We have your mate, come alone to our canyon see you soon older brother' The silence of the night was broken with the pained howl of a Tiger who has lost his mate, it also held a warning to those who had taken her, it said I am coming.

To be continued….

Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, yeah Tiger's brother has finally decided to play his hand! Hey by the way if anyone knows the actual name of Tigers brother I would appreciate it other wise he will be known as Gray in this story. Thanks again for your support! –StuffedAnimal18-


	7. Chapter 7

Tigers Rival Chapter 7

Lady Tessa made her way down the stone hallway her mouth watering with thoughts of the scrumptious dinner awaiting her in the banquet hall. She had not had a bite to eat since early afternoon and was greatly looking forward to the great feast that had been prepared in lea of the palaces unexpected morning guests.

"Princess how lovely to see you I was just making my way to your chambers to escort you to dinner.", came a voice from in front of her.

'Speak of the devil' thought Tessa as one of those unexpected guests came toward her. She shivered when she realized who it was. Lord Grey wolf was considered a handsome man by many of the ladies of the court. His long hair so gray it was almost silver hung to his shoulders in waves. He was tall and broad shouldered although not as muscular as Tiger which was to be expected since he spent most of his time at court not on the battlefields like her knight. Yet it was his eyes that always chilled her, those cold gold eyes it was almost like there was nothing there. Looking into those eyes was like looking into a black hole and it scared her to death. Straitening her back she forced a smile to come to her lips and lifted her head to answer him.

"Lord Grey wolf how gentlemanly of you to escort me to dinner I am grateful." Coming toward her he took her hand into his and leaning forward brushed his lips against the top. Tessa couldn't help the shiver of disgust that wound its way down her spine. Ever since she had gone from the nursery to being thought of as a full grown woman Grey wolf had been trying to insinuate himself into the role of her husband. Yet Tessa could not abide the thought of him in her life and especially in her bed. Grey wolf was arrogant and too sure of himself and worse yet he felt he was the only one with the right to become her husband and the next king. Grey wolf's father Lord Garrett was cousin to her father and the only other living blood relative to the king besides herself. That made her and Lord Grey wolf related by blood also although it was a small and weak link. Yet Grey wolf hung onto that link with all his might claiming it was the reason he was the only one good enough to become her betrothed.

That was why he had been shocked along with many of the other nobles when Tessa's choice of Tiger a lowly knight with only a low title and small lands was accepted by the king to become her husband. Many believed the King's acceptance was because he could not deny his only child anything she wanted yet this was not true. The King's choice of a knight over a nobleman was not to please his daughter although that was taken into consideration but based on the fact that despite King Aaron's love for his cousin and his cousin's son both he and Garrett knew that Grey wolf was broken in some way. His soul was dark where it should have been light and to have him on the throne would be like giving the kingdom over to the devil himself. Tiger was a much better choice he was loyal, honorable, and responsible and loved the princess more than his own life. He would make a great King probably even greater than Aaron himself.

Still even with her betrothal to Tiger already announced and their wedding only a couple of months away Grey wolf still would not accept the fact that she was no longer in his reach. Still he was her 'family' and she must treat him as such. Besides she absolutely loved his father whom she had always called Uncle Garrett and out of love and respect for him would not insult his son by being rude. Coldly accepting his gesture she quickly released herself from his hold and rigidly placed the tips of her fingers on his right sleeve letting him escort her to the dining hall.

Grey wolf tried hard to control the heat of his anger as he watched the princess try hard to keep herself as far from his body as she could. 'Dam her for betraying him with that bastard of a brother of his!' The family secret that had been hidden for years was now coming back to haunt him. Tiger the lowly knight had a lineage nobler than he knew. He was the son of Lord Garrett cousin to the King and yet his mother had been nothing but a peasant a lowly farm girl his father had found during one of the many wars he had fought in his soldering days. To think that he shared the same blood as that dirty peasant caused revulsion to slither through his body. Grey wolf had always been proud of his heritage that he was blood related to royalty and that his mother had been a duchess before she had married his father. That his father would have flings he understood, for all nobles were known to slake their lust on those from lower stations, yet for him to accept the offspring of one of those flings on the same level as his noble born son was unacceptable. One of the biggest problems he had with his brother was that Tiger was one year older than he. That meant that if he ever found out about his sire and wanted to take his rightful place then his brother could in a sense take his position and power without a quarrel. As the oldest son, bastard or not, it was his right to inherit before Grey wolf. That was something he would never let happen just like this so called marriage to Princess Tessa. He would not let his brother, correction half-brother; have all that he had for years schemed to achieve. Oh no he had an ace up his sleeve and the time was coming when he would be ready to play it.

Tessa groaned coming back from the distant memory/dream slowly. As she tried to open her eyes a sharp pain made her close them quickly a slight gasp coming from her mouth before she could stop it.

"Well looks as though the princess is awaking get the boss he'll want to talk to her before her mate arrives." The sound of paws hitting dirt came to her ears as she assumed one of the wolf monsters ran to wherever there 'boss' was. Finally feeling the pain in her head recede to a dull ache Tessa tried once again this time more slowly to open her eyes she had only gotten them halfway to her goal when another voice this one she recognized rang out.

"Enjoy your nap milady do not worry you are not my prey you are merely the bait soon my brother will be here and finally all this between us will end." Forcing her eyes completely open she waited until her vision was no longer blurred before turning to talk to the huge grey wolf monster from earlier. Yet as soon as she saw him the string of angry words she had been about to utter stopped as though stuck in her throat All she could do was stare, stare into a pair of cold gold eyes that seemed all too familiar; eyes that were like looking into a black hole, eyes that suddenly scared her to death. 'This was too much' she thought the remnants of her dream from before coming back to haunt her, 'oh Tiger where are you, I need my knight in shining armor and I need him now!' It was right then that a howl was heard through out the night. All the wolves stopped in their tracks as if listening to a message held in the sound. Grey smiled showing off canines that could tear a person to shreds in seconds. His voice seemed to hold anticipation when he stated to the group as a whole: "He's coming."

To be continued……

Sorry to leave it this way I know most of you wanted to read about the confrontation between Tiger and Grey but I felt I needed to place Tiger's brother in his past life if my story's plot would make sense. Don't worry the two brothers will meet in the next chapter. Hope this was a good one I am not so sure myself please review to let me know! By the way thanks for the support it's nice to know people haven't given up on this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Tigers Rival Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay life got in the way. Hope you like this chapter I'm not so sure about it but it will answer some of your questions. Enjoy!

Tiger ran faster than he could ever remember running as her scent became stronger. He knew he had to hurry if he was to save her from his brother. He was not so naive to think that just because they were bonded by blood that his brother would not hurt Tessa. Grey Wolf was no longer the strong willed pup that used to protect and teach him. He was now under Moo's control and that meant that he could do anything and not feel a twinge of remorse. Not to mention Grey's innate hatred of humans, it would be only a matter of time before he grew tired of using Tessa as bait and instead made her supper.

As he came closer to the secluded canyon that had been cut by a river dried up hundreds of years earlier he remembered how that dry patch of land had once been his home, back when his brother still had his soul. It had been the hideout of the famed wolf-monster pack that had once had scores of humans and demons alike shuddering at there howls. Back then the pack had been a haven for all monsters who had felt rejected by humans. Led by him and his brother he had felt for the first time as though he were part of something bigger than himself. The only other time he ever felt those feelings was after he joined up with Genki and Holly. He growled dangerously as he thought again how Moo had destroyed that peace in one fell swoop, and now it seemed as though someone else he cared for would be sacrificed to the never ending greed of that true monster. A fire broke out into Tigers' eyes and as he jumped the last few yards to the canyon he let out a ear piercing howl filled with his anger and a warning to those he was about to meet. He would not let another he cared for meet the same fate as his brother, he would fight Moo and the even the dark imposter that claimed to be his flesh and blood if he had too, Tessa would be saved.

Tessa almost gasped in relief when Tiger landed in front of her and Grey Wolf with an almost inaudible thump. She wanted to run to him throw her arms around his neck and press her face into his fur but as she felt the tension grow thicker in the air she knew that would have to wait. Beside her she felt Grey Wolf move forward so that he was only a few feet from Tiger.

"Well little brother it seems as though not all of your memories have disappeared, what do you think of the old hideout, it hasn't changed too much from the old days a few more weeds perhaps…

"What do you want Grey," Tiger angrily interrupted, "I know you didn't lure me all the way out here just to talk about 'old times'."

Grey Wolf seemed to smile almost as if he were laughing at some joke only he had heard.

"Well dear brother I invited you here because it is nearly time for this dammed curse of ours to be broken." It was at this strange statement that both Tessa and Tiger looked at each other in confusion. What curse? Was this just another of Moo's tricks? Grey's laughter broke them from their thoughts and both turned back to the massive wolf-monster.

"I know you both are wondering what I am talking about, but that's quite okay really for you see I was the only one cursed to remember what happened and how it would all repeat again once I reached my 21st year in this body, that way I would be tortured even more at seeing your insipid little love story once again reach fruition."

Turing his head toward Tessa he pressed his black wet nose into her hair smelling her true scent beyond the smells of her soap and companions, the scent that had haunted him for ages and that had been denied him for so long. He chuckled slightly when he heard his brother growl possessively and jealously at the gesture. Even with his memory wiped clean he still claimed her as his own. Turing back toward his brother he smiled as he saw the full moon was almost completely out from the clouds. Only a few more moments and he would be through with this cursed body forever, not that it didn't have its advantages, he just couldn't wait to walk on two legs after so many years on four.

"And yet dear brother it is that memory that will be my greatest advantage in rewriting history to be as it should have always been," Grey Wolf's face became an angry grimace as he looked between the two lovers before him. "I could never understand why her father chose you; you were only a knight after all while I was a true noble with blood ties to the King himself! Yet I have to think it was his advancing years and the sickness that had plagued him for months that made him prone to bad decisions, I mean why else would he have betrothed his only daughter the princess Tessa to a commoner and not to noble blood?"

As Grey Wolf spouted his confusing and oftentimes insane speech what he said seemed to irritate Tessa. The words seemed so familiar and it frustrated her to no end that she could not remember why they seemed to call to her. It wasn't until he said the name Princess Tessa that the memory of the strange dreams from the last couple of nights came to her. Could there be a connection, I mean how else could Grey Wolf know so many details of things she had told no one. Wait a minute, Grey Wolf, wasn't there a nobleman by that name in her last dream? Yes Lord Grey Wolf the creepy cousin who made Princess Tessa's skin crawl. But it couldn't be, I mean that Grey Wolf was a human this one was a monster it must just be a coincidence. Seeing the connection come together in her eyes Grey Wolf smiled wider showing off his sharp canines.

"I see you are remembering my dear Princess, if I am guessing correctly you have been having dreams lately, which means I have timed this perfectly since my dear brother here is not supposed to remember until after," As he talked the full moon came fully out from the clouds that had been shielding it bathing them all in an eerie pale silver glow. It was then that Grey Wolf bowed in front of her he himself seeming to glow brighter than the others around them.

"Let me reintroduce myself I am Lord Grey Wolf cousin to the King and Duke of Hampshire."

As he finished speaking the glow had become so bright that Tessa had to shield her eyes from the awesome brilliance of it. This only lasted for a few seconds but when she could again open her eyes and look around what greeted her was something she could not believe. Where Grey Wolf the monster once stood was now a man tall and broad shouldered with long grey hair that hung to his shoulders in waves. His cold gold eyes showed no emotion even as a cruel smile marred what would have been a beautiful face. He stretched his arms and looked at his hands as though he had not seen them in quite a while. Yet it wasn't the disappearance of the great grey wolf that caused Tessa's legs to almost crumple beneath her it was the sight before her.; for there stood the Tiger of her dreams. He was six feet tall of muscle dressed up in knights leathers his long blue hair hanging to his middle back with that tell tale white steak still there. It wasn't until he looked at her with those same chocolate brown eyes that she knew for sure. Tiger of the Wind the famous wolf-monster outlaw was now a full fledged human. Not only that he looked exactly like the knight from her dreams right down to the sword with the ruby in its handle hanging from his waist. What the hell was going on and more importantly why was she suddenly thanking God that it had happened?


End file.
